This invention relates to gloves that include at least one suction device. These gloves advantageously improve the ability of the user to grip a ball such as football.
Gloves are often worn by athletes participating in sporting events. These gloves are typically worn for warmth, to improve overall stability of the hand, or to improve handling of a ball such as in the case of a football player. Traditionally, these gloves have been made of leather or a similar material, and in recent years gloves made of synthetic materials such as rubber have been employed.
While the gloves of the prior art have provided some advantages, especially with respect to warmth, the gloves of the prior art have not been able to provide desired handling or gripping a football. This is particularly true in cold or wet environments, or where the wearer of the glove is in a hostile environment.
In general the present invention provides a glove comprising a palm; a thumb; at least one finger; and a plurality of suction devices attached to the palm, at least one finger, or both the palm and at least one finger, where said suction devices have a Shore A durometer of from about 20 to about 90.
The present invention also includes a glove comprising a palm having an outer surface; a thumb having an outer surface; at least one finger including a front outer surface; and a plurality of suction devices attached to the outer surface of said palm, the front outer surface of said at least one finger, or both the outer surface of said palm and the front outer surface of said at least one finger, where said suction devices are characterized by having a top surface having a diameter that is greater than xc2xd inch.
Still further, the present invention provides a glove comprising a palm; a thumb; at least one finger; and a plurality of suction devices attached to said palm, said at least one finger, or both said palm and said at least one finger, where said plurality includes a first set of suction devices having a diameter that is greater than xc2xd inch and a second set of devices having a diameter that is less than xc2xd inch.
The gloves of the present invention overcome the problems associated with the prior art by enhancing the glove wearer""s grip on a ball. In one embodiment, this is accomplished by employing suction devices that have a specific degree of hardness and therefore a certain amount of tackiness. In another embodiment, these advantages are accomplished by using suction devices that have a certain surface area or diameter, which improves the grip of the glove. In yet another embodiment, the advantages of this invention are accomplished by employing a glove having gripping devices that have various sizes, durometer, or both size and durometer. The softness, size, combination, and arrangement of the suction devices each independently provide sustained grip on a ball that requires force to overcome.